Which Do You Want?
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Read, please i need it
1. Chapter 1

**Since it looks as if no-one is that much interested in AOB anymore i am gonna start a new story and update regulary (i hope) so i have a few ideas i'll write them down and u review which ones u want k?**

Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever, until one tragedy and means Gabriella has to move away at the mere age of 9 her and troy keep in contact for a few months but drift apart now it is senior year and she is back, but she looks different will Troy recognise who it is.

Troy and Gabriella are 24 and BEST friends Troy is dating Brunette Alicia, Ali for short Ali is 23 and Troy's long term girlfriend since he was 18 Gabriella has had this crush on him but won't tell him the three of them went to college together Troy met Ali in college while Gabriella had odd boyfriends never lasted longer than 4 months, Ali and Troy want a family but she can't have children, who will help? Troy seeks help in his BEST friend Gabriella.

My last idea is

Gabriella singly handed raised her twin Boys Ethan and Bradley, she had a one night stand with her high school crush and she was happy but annoyed when she goes out again for a party night out and ends up sleeping with him again will she relive the moments of him or will she run off again

**So review with your ideas of weather u like the ideas or weather u prefer me to write one of ur own**


	2. test

**Deja Vu Sequel**

**Right Guys this is it the Déjà Vu Sequel, this name is thanks to Yogaluva you're a genius **

**Now onto the people and ages**

**Troy Bolton – 33 Years Old**

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton (they are not married YET!) - 32 Years Old (she is 8 months pregnant with their sixth child**

**Avia Bolton – 11 Years Old**

**Ashley Bolton– 6 Years old**

**Jake Bolton – 17 years old**

**Bradley Bolton – 16 years old**

**Ethan Bolton – 16 years old**

**SIDE NOTE: Troy and Gabriella are not married because raising six children on their income is tough and Gabriella wants that big white wedding but it will happen**

"MOM! Where is my school skirt" 11 year old Avia Bolton shouted down the stairs that morning from the age of 6 years old, her public school suggested that Avia transferred into a private school because her academics where so advanced she would of flew through elementary school in no times so she went to East Valley Private School, which unluckily for Avia had a uniform

"Down here Avia, come and get it yourself" Gabriella replied standing at the bottom of the staircase of their still four bed roomed house, Jake had now transferred into Bradley and Ethan's room and Avia had her own room being 11 while Ashley had her own room which would in the end be shared with their new sister.

"Jake, Ethan, Bradley and Ashley, Up Now unless you want me in your room to pull the cover off of you 4" Gabriella shouted before she saw a sleepy Troy descend the stairs in a pair of plaid pyjamas bottoms, his chest still had his defined abs, he lazily wrapped his wife in a hug careful of her 8 month bump, the doctors had gave her a due date of next week which for Gabriella she was happy enough.

"Morning Troy" Gabriella said smiling as she kissed him on the lips and pulled away when they heard a voice

"Get a room Mom" Jake said heading down the stairs freshly showered and dressed and kissing his mother lightly on the cheek

"Morning Jake, where are Ethan and Bradley?" Gabriella asked

"Ethan is in the shower and Bradley, take a guess?" Jake replied heading into the kitchen.

"Right, AVIA! SKIRT DOWNSTAIRS GO GET IT" Gabriella said knocking on her bedroom door as she opened it looking at her mom with a 'whatever' look on her face

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON GET UP NOW YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN 45 MINUTES" Gabriella said pulling the covers off her 16 year old son who even with the cold air on his skin still managed to just roll over and stay asleep

"MOM! Get Out" Ethan stated as he walked into his bedroom with just a towel around his waist

"Sorry Ethan, get your brother up" Gabriella said walking into Ashley's room finding her dressed just struggling with her skirt

"Mommy! Help me please" Ashley said as she walked over to her mom as Gabriella did the skirt of and tucked in Ashley's blouse and fixed her tie and jumper

"There you go Ashley, which shoes do you want today? Either your black boots or your new ones" Gabriella asked

"Hmm... My new ones please mommy" Ashley said smiling as Gabriella picked up the shiny new shoes

"Mom! Where's my jumper?" Avia asked walking into Ashley's room

"Get one out of your closet" Gabriella said buckling up Ashley's shoes and fixing her ankle high black socks both Avia and Ashley went to East Valley Private School which was a Elementary School through to High School all on the same site so they didn't have to change

Their uniform consisted of, a white blouse, red tie, black jumper with the school logo on it and a black skirt, with black socks, you could either wear boots as long as they were black and not UGG or basic black shoes

First Day back after Summer Vacation, is always exciting, you get your schedules and you understand what your doing for the year

"Mom, Bradley will not wake up I have tried everything" Ethan said as Gabriella exited Ashley's room with Ashley following

"Okay I'll get him up make sure Ashley and Avia get some breakfast" Gabriella replied before going into the three boys bedrooms

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON GET UP NOW" Gabriella shouted before noticing the wet towel by the hamper and without any thought she threw it onto his chest and he shot up

"Mom, what the hell, what did you do that for?" Bradley asked startled at his early morning wake up

"15 minutes until you have to leave for school get up and get ready" Gabriella said not wanting to deal with this at 7:30 in the morning

"Mom our bus is here" Avia called up just as Gabriella was descending the stairs

"Have a great day Avia" Gabriella said kissing her daughter on the cheek before she went to Troy

"Have a great day baby girl" Troy said picking her up and kissing her cheek before she hugged him tightly grabbing her bag and heading out the door just as Ashley came running in

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Ashley said her blouse now out and toast crumbs around her mouth

"Get here missus" Gabriella said as Ashley turned around flashing the Bolton smile which was the only thing she got from Troy

Gabriella wiped the crumbs from around her face and fixed her uniform before giving her a big hug and a kiss to her cheek "Have a great day sweetie" Gabriella smiled before Ashley moved onto her father

"Bye Bye Daddy" Ashley said hugging him as he picked her up and hugged her before setting her down giving her, her school bag and watching her run up to Avia and them get on the bus together behind the small crowd of people that were also getting on the EVPS bus.

"Bradley you have soccer practice after school am I correct?" Gabriella asked

"Umm... Yeah, Ethan has a meeting for the student body to, so I'll catch a ride with Ethan, since Jake will be home normal time" Bradley said since Ethan had his Licence Bradley was learning he just couldn't do this theory test, he couldn't grasp the concept of Hazard Perception ( I FREAKIN' HATE IT)

"Okay, I have my last ultrasound today at 4pm so Jake I need you to pick up Ashley and Avia at 3:15pm so can you tell your teacher or will you need permission?" Gabriella asked

"They understand I have to collect Ashley and Avia sometimes, I'll collect them, good luck in your Ultrasound" Jake said as he left in his Audi A4

"Bradley, Ethan it is 7:45am get going, have a nice first day" Gabriella said kissing them each other the forehead as they left the house for their day of school Jake was going to be a Senior, while Bradley and Ethan were gonna be Juniors.

Jake Aiden Bolton – 17 Years Old, Light Brown Hair, Green Eyes, 6ft 7 and the tallest in the family he was currently single but he had girls practically begging to be his girlfriend.

Bradley Jaiden Bolton – 16 Years Old, Dirty Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, 6ft 3, he was dating Alexis Robertson

Ethan James Bolton – 16 Years Old, Black hair, Blue eyes, 6ft 3, and currently single

Avia Grace Bolton – 11 Years Old, Long Dirty Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, 4ft 4, and Single will most likely be till she is 40 if Troy has any say his little girl is not allowed to get married or date

Ashley Ella Bolton – 6 Years Old, Shoulder Length curly black hair, brown eyes, and 3ft 6 and Single will most likely be till she is 40 if her brothers and dad have anything to say about it they are so protective of them both. Exact Replica of her mom, she only got her face shape from her dad.

Alexis Robertson – 16 Years old, Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and 5ft 7 and was dating Bradley she was on the girls volleyball team and had a twin sister Alicia Robertson

Troy was sat there looking through a box of old photos, when Gabriella came in distracting him from his daydream.

"You found it yet?" Gabriella asked referring to the ultra sounds, of Ethan Bradley, Avia and Ashley

"I found Ethan and Bradley's and Ashley's but I can't find Avia's" Troy said holding out the other two

"well there is another box full of pictures downstairs but Avia's would still be in the cardboard booklet, wouldn't it" Gabriella asked, seeing as the other two pictures where

"It should be, have you seen this picture?" Troy asked passing over the picture he saw

It was the picture when Jake was in the hospital cuts and bruises covered his face, Troy then passed over another it was Gabriella in the hospital and she looked so much worse, Troy was happy his Still girlfriend and son were perfectly healthy and fine

"Got it" Troy exclaimed grasping Avia's ultrasound

"So what time is your ultrasound again?" Troy asked after putting away the boxes of pictures safely underneath there double bed

"4pm but we need to get there 15 minutes early" Gabriella said

"What about Avia and Ashley?" Troy asked

"Jake is picking them up, he has gym last period and he can get off early that lesson, Bradley has football practice and Ethan and a student body meeting" Gabriella said smiling as she saw the ultrasounds, Ashley's was the most recent

The only reason they were getting the ultrasounds out was to compare them all with the one they get off there child this afternoon

"So, Troy boy or girl?" Gabriella asked

"I want a daddy's girl, I mean Ashley is an exact replica of you, okay Ethan looks like me but I want a daddy's girl one who looks like me and up to me, is dependent on me" Troy said

"Troy, all our children look up to you especially Avia and Ashley, but tell me truthfully what do you want?" Gabriella asked

"A Girl, then we will have three of each" Troy said smiling

"I want a girl too" Gabriella smiled

See the two adults didn't want to know the gender of their 6th child, they wanted it to be a surprise, and they would wait to find out at the birth.

**So guys, is this a good start? I hope all my readers are carrying on from Déjà Vu, And thank you thank you thank you to my only reviewer I am using your name it was  
Yogaluva and she suggested Family Complete so thank you this story is basically dedicated to you :D**


End file.
